


Something always brings me back to you (It never takes too long)

by liannyeong



Series: If happy is her (I'm happy for you) [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, F/M, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liannyeong/pseuds/liannyeong
Summary: Sujin didn’t expect Jaebum to appear at her doorstep one day.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Reader
Series: If happy is her (I'm happy for you) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163819
Kudos: 7





	Something always brings me back to you (It never takes too long)

It's been months since she packed her bags and left the apartment. It's been months since she last saw Jaebum. It's been months since she's started a new life in another part of Seoul, a place Jaebum would never find her. Sujin changed her number and didn't say much to her friends back in the city about her decision. The only one who knew is her mother -- the only one she kept in contact. So there's only one way Jaebum could have found her new place. 

Jaebum had knocked on her door, and sweet sweet Sujin didn't bother looking through the peephole, expecting it was the kind ahjumma next door who'd always bring her some side dishes. Instead, she freezes at the sight of Jaebum at her doorstep. She hears his breath hitches, and when he calls her name breathlessly, a hand reaching out to her, she panics, instinctively swinging the door to close it. The door must have collided with Jaebum's arm for there was a thud sound. Sujin feels the door being pushed back, and she applies her whole weight to finally click it shut.

"Sujin-ah," she hears him calling out at the other side, knocking. His voice is so weak as if he will break anytime soon. "Please open the door." He's pleading -- a sound that she has never heard from him. Sujin leans her back against the door, gasping for air. Her heart had thumped so wildly in her chest, totally caught off guard at the sudden appearance of the male. Sujin dares not to look through the peephole, afraid that her heart will soften and she would easily let the male in. She ignores the knocks on the door and Jaebum calling her name.

She steadies her breathing before marching to her room, shutting the door and plugging in her earpiece. She blocks out any sound, turning up the volume of the music player of her phone. Sujin knows she's being ruthless. She knows she's being cold. But she doesn't want to be part of the despair anymore. She saved herself from more pain by filing for a divorce though she doesn't know what Jaebum did to the papers at all. He could have burned it down for all she cares, but she left with no trace. There's no way he could find her. She made sure he wouldn't be able to find her so easily, but her parents must have given in to him. Sujin shakes her head and throws herself onto her mattress, burying her head under the pillow to drown out any possible sounds.

\---

When Sujin stirs awake, the sunlight has seeped into her room through the curtains. Her earpiece have long been plucked off during her time of slumber. She gets ready for work rather quickly, stuffing her mouth with just two slices of plain bread before she heads out. The thought of Jaebum only came when she opens the door and sees the male dozing off at the opposite wall. His arms are loosely crossed over his stomach, knees brought up against his chest, head lolling back and forth. Sujin wants to pretend that she didn't see the helpless male, but she knows Jaebum way too well and far too long not to act that way. He had a back injury years ago when they were still in college, because he miscalculated his b-boy moves and landed wrongly. She remembers how devastated she was to see him with all the tubes poked in and out of his body on the hospital bed. From then on, even though he recovered, she had always been careful that the male won't overexert himself. That's why when she saw him sleeping anywhere but the bed, she would wake him up to steer him into the room. That's why when she sees the male like this, in front of her door, she's torn: should she really take care of him or be a total stranger?

Sujin sighs. She gobbles down the bread in her mouth before crouching in front of Jaebum, shaking his shoulder. "Jaebum, go home and sleep."

Jaebum stirs awake, and Sujin watches as he eyes shifts to focus. When his mind finally registers her face, she sees how his eyes blow wide and his hands make a grab for her upper arms as he blurts her name out, fully awake, "Sujin-ah!" Sujin nearly topples backwards if not for him pulling her back. His fingers dig into her skin and she grimaces. She twists her arms out, then stands up.

"Go home, Jaebum," she says, a little too gentle than she intended. She wanted to say it coldly, nonchalantly, but her body just doesn't obey. Perhaps it's an old habit -- and old habits die hard -- for her to speak very gently to Jaebum. For once, Sujin wishes she had thrown that habit out. 

Jaebum rises, and Sujin had to take a step back or else she would be way too close to him. Her hands wrap around her upper arm, her posture defensive, though her fingers rub the skin he had touched. Sujin doesn't say it aloud, but she feels as if her skin was set on fire. The touch of his fingers burns through the chiffon material of her blouse and onto her skin. She can still feel the way he gripped onto her upper arm firm nut not too tight. The months away from him has made her body more sensitive to any of his touches. The months away from Jaebum's presence has made her less resistant towards him. Her mind spins, as if intoxicated with his touch and presence. It's as if her body craves for his hands to be on her. 

She clears her throat, trying to distract herself from her wandering thoughts. 

"Sujin-ah," Jaebum calls, voice so gentle. Sujin nearly cringes, hearing the way he calls her name as if they are still close. As if they still have something between them. It sounds way too affectionate in her ears, and as much as she loves the way it rolls off his tongue, he is in no position to call her name so sweetly. After all, there are no ties between them anymore. Well, at least to Sujin's belief.

"Can we talk?" he asks cautiously, as if it's an offence.

Sujin looks up at the male. He's towering over her, and only now did she realize how much his face had changed even though it had been just months. At an arm's distance, she can see how tired his eyes are, the dark circles and eye bags obvious underneath them. His hair has grown longer too, some strands protruding out and curling at his neck.

"Can we?" Jaebum asks again.

"I've got work," Sujin says.

"Afterwards then?" he suggests. "Actually, I can send you to work too."

"It's fine, thanks," Sujin waves her hand, feeling a little out of place. The last thing she wants is to be stuck in a car with Jaebum for an hour or so. 

"Okay, then," Jaebum just nods. "What time will you be back? I'll wait for you."

"Um, I'm not sure...?" Sujin raises her tone towards the end, adding uncertainty. It's not that she's unsure of her work schedule, but sometimes, she would grab dinner with her colleagues. Besides, she wouldn't want to face Jaebum when she's not ready. Though she's not sure what should she even prepare for.

"You should go home, Jaebum," Sujin says finally.

"Then we need to set a date and time to meet."

"Look, I've got to go now. Just go home, Jaebum."

"But when will we see each other then?"

"Fine." Sujin sighs. He will not let her go if she doesn't propose a date. So she fishes out her phone and goes through her calendar for the week. She's not a busy person actually, her time only revolves around her office hours. Other than that, she's totally free. But she pretends to not have the time to set aside for the male. "My place, this Friday, 8 pm?"

"Sure," Jaebum agrees immediately. "I'll be here at 8."

"Okay." Sujin turns on her heel and heads to the elevator, hearing footsteps behind her too. That's when she realizes: they will have to take the same elevator down to the lobby. It's inevitable. She can't avoid the male. Life just has its way of going against her plans. 

She presses the button, very aware that Jaebum is just a few meters away. Thankfully, the male seems to know the meaning of personal space. Nevertheless, she can't help the heavy air hanging between them. There's so many things she wants to ask but just can't voice it out. How long did it take for him to find her? Why does he want to meet her so bad? How did he find out her address? Did mother give it to him? Hell, why didn't her mother even tell her if she did so? 

The elevator dings, snapping Sujin from her thoughts. She strides in, jabbing onto the button of the first floor. She corners herself at the buttons, while Jaebum goes to the back of the elevator. The ride from the eighth floor to the first floor never felt so long before. Sujin shifts uncomfortably, feeling the prick on her back from god knows what.

The moment the elevator stops, and the doors open, Jaebum is the first to move. "See you, Sujin-ah," he says, a small smile on his lips as he exits and turns left, where the parking lot is. Sujin, on the other hand, exhales a breath she forgot she held on and goes the opposite direction, where the bus stop is.

\---

Sujin resists the urge to dial up her mother and recount the whole event. Maybe if she did so, then she would know what Jaebum is going to talk about on Friday. But she reckons it's better to take it as it is, to listen to his story first. It's probably better to hear from his mouth first.

So when Friday comes, and her work shift is over, Sujin can't help the anxious feeling bubbling inside. Little whispers in her mind keeps her on the edge of her seat, speculations circulating around in her thoughts. As her bus back home approaches her stop, she thinks her chest will burst. She had been preparing herself for this meeting, yet she feels jittery. She hopes everything will turn out okay.

But what does an "okay" mean?

It's not even 8 but Jaebum is already waiting outside of her apartment. He must have come straight from work too, for he's dressed smartly in a crisp white buttoned shirt, tucked into black dress pants. His hair is slicked back, the same exact style he always liked it to be when it comes to work or formal occasions. A hand stuffed into the pocket of his dress pants, he's scrolling through his phone with his other hand. If not for their fallout, Sujin's heart would flutter at the sight of a handsome man waiting for her outside of her house. But now, all she feels in her heart is a swell.

"Jaebum," she greets with a tight-lipped smile. Jaebum looks up from his phone and it takes her aback, to see how his face lights up at the sight of her. 

"Did you wait long?" she asks, not glancing back as she unlocks the door.

"No, I just came."

Sujin doubts it's the truth, but it's not of her concern anyway. She pushes the door open, and nods at her apartment as she says, "Come in." Jaebum looks around, and for the first time, Sujin feels conscious of her single apartment. It's small -- so much smaller than Jaebum's. There are no rooms, all lumped together in a single space. A loveseat is at the corner of the room, a single-sized bed against the wall, just next to the loveseat. The kitchen is lined up at the opposite wall, the bathroom next to it.

"It's so you," Jaebum cuts, glancing around. "It's simple and so you."

Sujin just blinks at the male before nodding slowly, adding a soft "Thank you." She gestures the male to the loveseat before pouring a glass of apple juice (the only drink she has, apart from water) for the male. She hands him that and takes a seat on the bed. With the small space, she sets herself a good distance away from Jaebum, and looks at him expectantly. Jaebum seems to take the hint as he lowers the glass onto his lap. He takes a deep breath in, before he begins. 

"First, I want to say that I'm sorry for... everything," Jaebum says, his volume soft as if silence is such a fragile thing that will break if he raises his voice a little. "I messed up. I screwed up our relationship. And I'm just so sorry that I hurt you. I--"

"I don't need an apology from you," Sujin interjects. Anger suddenly bubbles in her chest. She knew this was coming. She knew he would talk about this. Even so, there's something about it that sparks the anger that is spreading in her ribs. "I left because I believed that was the best for us."

"I know but I'm still sorry. I shouldn't have-- It was wrong of me--"

"Your point is?" she snaps, crossing her arms over her chest. Her life had been so peaceful and painless the few months she removed his existence from her life, but suddenly he pops up out of nowhere. Suddenly, he's back into her life. Just like that, her mind is plagued with thoughts of him. The memories of him. She didn't put in so much effort to build the walls just to burn it all down again.

"I'd like another chance," Jaebum voices his intention, eyes meeting hers. His eyes are burning bright, a kindling fire in it. "I'd like to start over again with you."

They stay still, eyes locked. Sujin feels anger boiling in her chest, the steam of it rising to her throat. All the memories flood into her mind and even though she misses those happy times, the painful fact that Jaebum cheated on her far overthrows any of those feelings. This is what pain does to you. It makes you build walls around your broken heart, sealed tight so that there could be no cracks. So that you can protect yourself from being harmed by anyone. It has taken her months to build the fortress around her heart, and even if it's not a long time, even if she's not as cold as she wants to be, she can't let it be broken down just because Jaebum reappears in her life. She can't easily let the walls crumble down in an instant just because Jaebum wants another chance. She can't easily accept the male back after what he did.

Sujin breaks the eye contact, scoffing. She throws her hands up, shaking her head furiously. "Don't you already have that special someone in your life now? What more do you want?" 

"There's nothing between me and her anymore," Jaebum answers.

"So? How do I know you've completely removed her from your life?" Sujin says bitterly. How can she trust him based on his words alone? Who knows what's truly in his heart.

Jaebum throws himself onto his knees, right in front of where she is. He grabs a hold of her hands, pulling it onto her lap. She knows he's looking into her eyes, hoping for another eye contact but there's no way Sujin is giving in so easily. Besides, it's better not to look at him. The anger in her might erupt.

"I know I messed things up but I'm willing to try again. I _want_ to try again," Jaebum says. "I promise I won't let you down anymore."

Sujin scoffs once more, her expression turned into fury. The anger has reached her throat and it's starting to spill out. She forcefully pulls her hands away, then jabs a finger into his chest as she spits, "You took an oath, Jaebum! You took an oath, you swore to love me! But you broke that. What makes you think I will believe your promise?"

Jaebum's face drains in color and Sujin feels victorious. He looks dazed, as if her words were a slap on his face. Jaebum's eyes waver and he tries to grab her hands again but fails, so he places his hands on her knee caps instead, desperation in his voice as he says, "Please, Sujin-ah, give me another chance. I promise I'll--"

"Stop it, Jaebum!" she snaps. She slams a hand onto her chest where her heart is, bunching the material there. "I gave you everything! My whole heart! But that wasn't enough for you! So you found yourself another woman behind my back!"

Jaebum scoots closer, voice frailer than ever before. "I'm sorry, okay? I was wrong. I shouldn't have cheated on you. I didn't know what I had until I lost you!"

"Then it's time for you to feel the misery I felt," she mutters under her breath, the spite in her tone never dampening. "Forget it, Jaebum. I don't want to see your face."

"Sujin-ah, plea--"

"Leave!" she bellows.

Jaebum seems to shrink in on himself as he's being told off. He picks himself up, giving Sujin another lingering gaze before making his way to the door. Sujin doesn't glance at him at all as he wears his shoes and sees himself out.

The moment the door clicks shut, Sujin tastes salt on her lips and feels her cheek wet.

\---

"What's really stopping you?" Sujin's mother asks on Sunday, when she dictates the whole Jaebum story. She expected her mother to go berserk, to go on a rampage, to put that male down for what he did to her daughter's heart, but she did neither. Instead, she looks at Sujin with eyes full of concern. Her hand rests on top of hers, her fingers worming its way into her palm. Her mother's eyes are peering into her face, as if scanning for answers just from her expression. 

"Mother, you know what he did to me--"

"I know," her gentle voice halts her from ending her sentence. "But I know you still have feelings for him."

"No, I don't--"

"I never told you this, but weeks ago, Jaebum came over," her mother interjects. Sujin's brows raise at the statement. Perhaps her suspicion was right. Jaebum must have asked for her new address from her mother. Her mother must have been the one to give the information to him. But what's even more surprising is that Jaebum actually dared to appear in front of her mother. He should have known that Sujin would relay everything to her mother. For him to actually muster up the courage to knock on the door and face her mother, he must have been desperate to track her.

"He asked for you, and when I told him that you don't live here, he asked about you," Sujin's mother continues.

"What did you tell him?" Sujin asks, curious.

Her mother purses her lips, averting her gaze. Sujin pesters her even more, repeating the same question. But her mother eventually flicks her eyes back to meet hers before shaking her head slightly. "I will not tell you what we talked about."

Sujin whines. Her mother disapproves, shaking her head once more. "It's something you should find out from him." Sujin sags in her seat, rolling her eyes at the answer she received. "But I _can_ tell you one thing," Sujin's mother speaks again, tone serious. Sujin just nods to indicate that she's listening as she traces the veins on her palm with a finger. "He seemed so sad and miserable. Jaebum truly regretted what he did. He really wants to fix whatever is between you two."

Sujin sneers. Sad and miserable, huh? As if he didn't know what it would felt like if he was cheated on. Of course he would feel sad and miserable after tasting the consequences of his own actions. He should have known better than to cheat behind her back. He should have known the consequences. It's his own fault for his misery.

"Sujin-ah," her mother's gentle voice draws her out of her thoughts. "I know you're conflicted right now. You still love him but you can't forget what he did to you."

"No, mother," Sujin denies flatly. "I am not conflicted about anything. In fact, I am more certain than I ever was before."

"Think about it properly, Sujin-ah." Creases appear on her mother's forehead, eyebrows furrowed together, and a squeeze on Sujin's hand. "You still love him, don't you?"

"Mother, I told you I don't--"

"You can lie to yourself, Sujin-ah, but you can never lie to your mother. I raised you, I watched you grow. Did you think I won't pick up the little things?" 

Sujin opens her mouth to argue but her mother hushes her quick. 

"You told me you left him because you want him to be happy. Doesn't that mean you care for his happiness? Indirectly, you wished him the best, even if you're no longer part of his life. Did you think I wouldn't realize that?" Her mother bulldozes on. "Now that Jaebum is coming back for you, why won't you accept him? This could be the 'best' that you wished him for."

Sujin falls silent. She stares at their hands, gulping her saliva down her dry throat. Her mother had truly seen through her. She exactly pinpointed something that Sujin desperately wanted to hide away from. She hit the bullseye and Sujin knows she can't run away from the truth anymore. It's something Sujin must accept and acknowledge: her heart is still with Jaebum. There's no changing that. But even though her mother has raised the issue of her true feelings, Sujin doesn't understand one thing. Jaebum may prove that he loves her very much, may act like he misses her dearly. But what about the trust that was once broken? Sujin knew he loved her too back then, but he still cheated on her. The trust that she had in him was gone. So no matter how much they love each other, she can't trust him fully. Who knows, the feelings he conveys to her are nothing but lies too.

"Even if I do love him, what difference does it make? I loved him back then too and look what he did--"

"So you still love him," her mother confirms. 

"That's not the poi--"

"Sujin-ah," her mother's gentle voice halts her sentence. Her mother leans forward, such that almost all of her arms touch the glass dining table. "I just want you to be honest with yourself. If you still love him, give him a chance to set things right," her mother says, nearly a whisper. So soft as if it's a secret for the both of them to hear. "Maybe that's all that is needed for the both of you to be happy. A second chance."

Sujin nibbles her lower lip, uncertain. There is a possibility that they would be better off the second time. That maybe, things will finally work out this time. 

"Okay, mother," Sujin resigns. "I'll think about it."

\---

Sujin pondered over the idea of Jaebum and her getting back together again. Many times she wondered. It was the only thing on her mind the whole week, that it eats into the second and third until finally, it became a month. Jaebum hadn't appeared at her doorstep during the whole time, that Sujin wonders if he had given up on her. The thought makes her heart sink a little, considering she's still contemplating about mending their broken relationship. Nevertheless, she's thankful that she's been able to have a peace of mind. Her mother didn't press for answers too during her weekly visits. The topic of Jaebum was no longer brought up whenever she heads over to her mother's house.

On one Saturday morning, Sujin's mother called, telling her to dress nicely and to meet her at a cafe in one of the streets at 6 pm. Sujin finds it odd that her mother invites her to an expensive restaurant. She never liked sweet pastries, or any other food apart from Korean dishes. So it's a little out of the blue for her to make plans at a cafe. Nevertheless, Sujin just shrugs at the thought and agrees.

Sujin donned in a navy blue dress that reaches her knee caps with a beige belt wrapped around her waist, finishing the look with a black clutch bag over her shoulder. When she approaches the place, she freezes. The cafe is just around the corner of the street, so when she makes a turn, the entrance is just a few meters away. Her breath hitches at the sight of a familiar man in a white shirt tucked into a pair of light blue jeans that follows the curves of his legs. His bangs fall onto his forehead, touching his brows, looking a lot younger than she remembers.

_Jaebum._

It's like a scene in the dramas. Time seems to stop, everything happening in slow motion: the soft wind that blows across the street sweeps away the leaves, the way his flyaway hair dances with the wind and the way Jaebum looks up from his phone, his head turning until it finally stops at her. Sujin sees how his eyebrows are raised through the little gaps of his bangs, how his eyes widen and how his lips part in surprise. Sujin feels like she's caught in a trance, eyes just staring at the male, not registering that he has stepped closer to her.

"Sujin-ah..." his voice so soft and gentle, expression dazed as if in disbelief that she is standing right in front of him. "W-what are you doing here?" he stumbles on his words. 

"My mother asked me to come here at 6."

Jaebum's eyes widen even more. "She told me to meet her here too. Said she had something to say."

Then it all clicks in her mind. No wonder her mother told her to dress nicely. No wonder her mother chose a cafe that is not of her liking. It's because she's not the one Sujin is supposed to meet. It's Jaebum. Her mother had set up a blind date for the both of them. Or perhaps a potential reconciliation date. Sujin snickers. "Too much of a coincidence, don't you think?" 

"Sujin-ah, I swear, I didn't know about this. I didn't know she'd--"

"It's fine," Sujin cuts, waving a hand dismissively. "We were both played by her."

Jaebum nods and shifts awkwardly. A hand goes to the back of his neck, rubbing the skin as he fidgets, uncertain. "So, um..." Jaebum begins, rather hesitant. "Do you still want this to go on or...?" Jaebum doesn't hold her gaze except steal glances every now and then. "I mean-- you probably didn't want to meet me so--"

"Actually," Sujin says, "I do have something to say to you. So let's just continue with this."

Jaebum seems to tense up even more at her statement, but he nods stiffly, gesturing the female to go first. Sujin pushes the door to the cafe open, and takes a seat at the far corner of the room, away from the mass of the people. Jaebum has a fond smile when he takes his seat, and Sujin can't help but ask why.

"It's just that... you've always liked the secluded spot," Jaebum answers, the smile still on his lips. Before Sujin can even react to it, Jaebum speaks once more. "What would you like? Your usual vanilla latte?"

Sujin is taken aback by the suggestion, but at the same time, she feels her pulse quicken. Jaebum remembers. He remembers the drink she would always go for whenever they go to a cafe. He even remembers the kind of seats she likes to pick in a place. Sujin clears her throat and nods slightly before watching the male orders at the counter.

It's nothing surprising when the server has a blush on her cheeks when Jaebum smiles. His handsome looks, his dazzling smiles, his low voice -- in almost all sense, he's the ideal guy. _Almost_. There's a little spark of annoyance in Sujin as she watches how the girl giggles at absolutely nothing funny, earning another smile from the male. Sujin wonders if they're flirting, but decides she's in no position to care. She turns her head away and looks out of the window instead.

Jaebum comes back, placing the buzzer onto the table. The awkwardness in the air returns, and it takes about a few minutes before one of them tries to start a conversation.

"Mother told me," Sujin begins, "that you asked her about me. She didn't say anything apart from the fact that you looked horrible when you met her." Sujin crosses her arms, expression serious. "I want to know. What did you two talk about?" 

Jaebum rolls his lips together, then darts his tongue to lick it. Sujin tries hard not to drop her gaze down, stares hard at the top half of his face. "It's... nothing. I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Sujin demands.

"I just can't--"

The buzzer blinks in red and vibrates, interrupting their conversation. Jaebum automatically gets up and collects the drinks they ordered. Sujin thinks he's taking his own sweet time just so that he can run away from the topic. That maybe she'll forget about it. But no, Sujin is one who remembers everything vividly. Jaebum finally comes back with a tray though, two slices of cake in addition to their drinks. 

"I got you an strawberry cheesecake. Thought you'd want it," Jaebum says, a small smile on his lips.

Sujin murmurs a thanks to him. She picks up a fork and takes a small bite. Her mind doesn't let go of their interrupted conversation. What's so secretive about his conversation with her mother? Just why can't the both of them tell her straight up what they talked about?

"If I tell you," Jaebum breaks the silence, as if reading her thoughts, "will you believe me?" Jaebum queries, wary of her response. 

"If I tell you," Jaebum says again, voice lower than before, "will you accept me back?" There's a hint of desperation in his eyes, and Sujin can't quite put why. But she can't nod her head, nor shake it. Trust is the only thing Sujin doesn't have for Jaebum.

"I'll think about that only after you tell me."

Jaebum sighs. "Fine." He places his fork down, crosses his arms on the table. He doesn't look at her as he speaks, eyes finding more interest on the table. 

"When you left," he begins, "I was confused. We had a great time together during the trip. I thought everything was fine but suddenly when I came home, all of your things were gone. All that was left were the papers on the table. And your note."

"You found out about my affair but you didn't voice it out. You suddenly disappeared. I tried to call you but you didn't pick up, and the next thing I knew, your number was unavailable. So I tried asking your friends first, but none of them knew anything. So I finally went to your mother's place, hoping you'd be the one to answer the door but she opened it. And I asked for you."

Jaebum pauses, his hands now clasped together as if he's saying a prayer inside. Sujin doesn't say anything but lets the man take his time to say whatever he needs to. 

"She didn't want to tell me where you are but I begged her. She let me in and we talked. She was angry that I broke your heart. She was upset that I was the one to hurt you, after the years we've been together."

Jaebum flicks his eyes onto Sujin's face. His tone drops lower, more cautious. "But she also told me that you were no better than me, even though you pretend that you've moved on. She told me you cried so hard when you left our apartment, when you left me. She said you were heartbroken that you were no longer the reason for my happiness."

"And she told me..." Jaebum pauses once more. Sujin watches as his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows his saliva. "... the reason why you wanted that short getaway to Jeju island was because you were trying to save our relationship."

"But you suddenly left the next day and I was so lost. It felt like a goodbye trip," Jaebum finishes. 

"Because it didn't work," Sujin says.

"No. It did. It made me think twice again. It made me want to fix everything between us. I know what I did was wrong."

Sujin laughs bitterly. "You should have known better before you even did it. Besides, isn't it too late for reconciliation? We're divorced."

"Technically, we're not," Jaebum answers. Sujin frowns. Jaebum lets out a sigh before he explains, "I didn't sign the papers. I didn't send it to the courts. I didn't do anything to it."

"So we're still married?" Sujin questions, earning a slow nod from Jaebum. Then her eyebrows slant inwards even more, her frown deepens. "Why didn't you... You could have just let me go and be with Eunha. Wouldn't you be happier that way?"

"It's not the same. She's not you. I--" Jaebum leans forward, buries his face into his hands. He doesn't move his hands as he continues, "I messed up really bad. I just--" He drops his hands, and Sujin can see his watery eyes. It takes him a few moments before he finally has the courage to meet her eyes. "I just want another chance to make this right."

Sujin sighs. She picks up her fork, poking the long forgotten cake on the table. "I did say I have something to talk to you about, didn't I?" Sujin says, her words more directed towards the half-eaten slice of cake instead to Jaebum. Even though she doesn't look up, she can feel his eyes on her. She can just tell that he's tensed, nervous of her next topic.

"I've thought over," Sujin continues, tone serious. Jaebum fidgets, his index finger sliding up and down the glass body of his iced Americano, pulling the droplets of water together so that it trickles down to the table. "I'm giving us another chance."

The moment Sujin's eyes fall onto the male's face, his fidgeting stops and he's staring back with wide eyes. Then his lips break into a wide smile, pearly white teeth all exposed. A look that she hasn't seen for the months she hid herself from him. The look that she once hoped it was only meant for her to see.

"And a final chance," Sujin mercilessly adds.

His smile drops a little, but Sujin doesn't comment on it. She also pretends not to see the way Jaebum swallows his spit before smiling wide once more. "Alright! Great!" he lets out excitedly. "I-- I'm happy. Thank you, Sujin-ah." His eyes start to water and then sparkle, and Sujin doesn't quite know how to process it. He shifts forward, perched at the edge of his seat, a smile still plastered on his lips.

"We can have a date next weekend, if you're free?" Jaebum suggests. "Oh wait. We should exchange numbers first. You changed yours, didn't you?" Jaebum quickly adds. He fishes out his phone and lets Sujin type in her new number.

When she returns the phone, Jaebum stuffs it back into his pocket. His mood has drastically improved. He shoots her a fond smile, and says, "Thank you, Sujin-ah."

Soon after, they decided to call it a day. Jaebum offers to drive her home, but Sujin rejects. Jaebum doesn't insist either, probably afraid that it would overwhelm her. This time, they end their meeting on a good note, with Jaebum bidding a cheerful goodbye. When she's finally alone and in the bus back home, she rests her head against the window, letting out a tired sigh. Jaebum actually smiled today. She actually got to see that toothy smile of his after so long. Sujin's phone lights up and it's a message from Jaebum. She knows that it's him not because of the content of the message, but because she never deleted his number. She had added his contact into her list despite changing her number. Jaebum had always been contactable for months but she never bothered to initiate a conversation. She never told anyone but she had been hoping and praying for the male to ring her one day, which is, of course, impossible considering she made herself invisible to him. But she had held on to that tiny sliver of hope in her. That one day, Jaebum would come and bring her home.

But even though it's happening right now, she wonders why her heart feels heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://liannyeong.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/liannyeongfics).  
> If you like this work, do support me by buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/liannyeong).


End file.
